Choosing Sides
by mcgirl
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter is kidnapped by the Source and must decide whether she wants to be good or evil, but does she really have a choice
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Family Info: Cole and Phoebe: Cole and Phoebe are happily married, even though he was the Source of all Evil, they had forgiven each other, for Cole becoming the Source and for Phoebe vanquishing him. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe is still at the newspaper. They have four kids Melinda who is 16, is the most powerful of all of the children, she is able to use telekinesis using either her mind, hands or eyes, astral projects and can shimmer and throw energy balls and fireballs. Penny who is 10, can freeze and can sometimes blow things up, but she has just gotten that power and she can also shimmer and throw energy balls and Patricia who is 5 has premonitions, can levitate and shimmer and they are about to have another daughter in a few months, but do not know what her powers are going to be yet. These girls might be the most powerful witches or demons that ever existed. Their children are the next charmed ones, even though they will have four  
  
Piper and Leo: Piper still owns P3 and Leo never became an elder and they had two children Wyatt who is 16 has the power of freezing time and orbing, and Chris who is 14 has the ability of telekinesis and orbing. There powers are not as advanced as their cousins are, because they can only use their powers with her hands. Wyatt is not as powerful as he is shown on the show.  
  
Paige: She is not married and is not currently in a relationship right now  
  
New Powers: Piper can now freeze things into ice, Phoebe can deflect things and Paige can now heal other people. Cole and Leo have no new powers. . They all live at the manor, but many rooms have been added  
  
2018  
  
It started out as a normal day in the Halliwell manor, or at least as normal as it could be in the Halliwell house considering that they were witches and one was married to a whitelighter, the other a half demon. No demons had attacked this morning and that was a good thing that meant that the children would be able to get to school in time. They were all sitting around the table eating pancakes that Piper fixed. Phoebe had already eaten three pancakes covered in jelly, it was another one of those weird cravings that she was having. Cole or Piper can you take the girls to school today," Phoebe said, this pregnancy had been harder, then the previous three. Before anyone could say something Melinda said "you know if I had a car, I could take everyone to school and none of you would have to do that wouldn't that be nice" she said smiling. "No, we have discussed it and we think that the two of you are not ready for a car yet" Cole said. Before Melinda could say anything else Piper said "I'll take Melinda, Chris and Wyatt to school and Cole can take Penny and Patricia to school and then you can take the bus home. "Alright" Melinda said "I'm ready when you are" and she went to go get her backpack. Little did they know that this might be one of the last conversations that she had with her family. They arrived to school on time and everything seemed normal nothing hardly ever happened at school. Melinda was a straight A student, and Wyatt and Chris were doing o.k. they were making passing grades. They got out of Piper's car and went their separate ways, each to their own locker. Melinda had a feeling something was out of place, but she shook that out of her mind and went to her second period class. San Francisco Elementary School, a few minutes later.  
Patricia had just gotten to class, she loved class, today they were going to draw a picture of their family and write their ABC's. She had just sat down and put her backpack down when she got a premonition. Premonition  
Melinda was in the girl's bathroom, she was wearing the same thing that she wore this morning. Someone came up behind her and she did not see she him. The next thing that she knew, the man threw an energy ball at her and knocked her out, then they shimmered away. End Premonition  
She started crying, she had to get to her daddy or Uncle Leo, they would take her to Melinda and then they could save her. Her teacher came up to her and said "Patricia, what is wrong." I've got to go to the bathroom and she ran to go to the bathroom. "I can do this, I can shimmer out of here. I have shimmered before. Her daddy said that she just had to focus on a place and she could appear at that place. She said "daddy" but only shimmered a few feet away. She then screamed "daddy!" Cole was worried, he heard his daughter scream her name, he knew that she was in trouble. He made an excuse and said that he would be right back; he hoped that she was all right. He shimmered to where Patricia was and saw that she was in tears. "Honey, what is wrong, is everything alright" Cole said. "No, it is Melinda she is in trouble, I saw her in the bathroom" Patricia said hugging her father.  
  
San Francisco High School  
Melinda had just gone in the girls' bathroom while she still had a weird feeling she brushed it off. Suddenly a demon came up behind her, she tried to fight him back, but he hit her with an energy ball. It was not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out. The demon shimmered her into the underworld to meet the new Source.  
  
Concluding Info: What will happen when Melinda meets the Source, will they kill her or will it be something worse than that, could they force her to turn evil. 


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Wyatt is not the most powerful magical being that ever existed; he is just normal as is Chris. Phoebe and Cole's kids are very powerful and Wyatt is not evil in this fan fiction. Please read and review.  
  
Patricia was still upset and Cole was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "A demon kidnapped Melinda, she was in the bathroom and a energy ball hit her," Patricia said. "O.k. we are going to get your Aunt Piper and then go see that she is alright" Cole said. He did not want to worry her, he did not want her to get more upset then she already was. Cole shimmered them to P3 where Piper was working. She was surprised and she said, "what is wrong." "There is not time to explain, we just have to hurry" Cole said and grabbed her hand and they went to Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris's High School.  
"Patricia had a premonition about Melinda getting kidnapped in the bathroom, can you go check, and I needed someone else here as well and did not want to get Phoebe in case something happened. Piper went into the girl's bathroom and all she saw was a backpack, Melinda's backpack to be specific, but Melinda was not there. Piper went outside the girl's bathroom and said, "Melinda's book bag is here, but she is not there." Patricia started crying and Cole went pale. The bell had just rung for some of the students to go to lunch. Wyatt and Chris met each other outside to go to lunch together, when Chris said "Wyatt, does that look like mom, Uncle Cole, and Patricia to you?" Wyatt looked and said "yes, it does sort of look like them, I hope nothing is wrong, lets go see if it is them." "Mom, is that you" Chris said. "Yes it is," Piper said and everyone else turned around. Wyatt and Chris were shocked to see their Uncle so pale, they had never seen him look like that before and to see Patricia with them crying. "What is wrong, Wyatt said very concerned "maybe we should go get Melinda if something is wrong, Chris said. "Patricia had a premonition and she saw Melinda being taken by a demon," Piper said. "We must get to her, before the demon does," Wyatt said about to go find Melinda. "It is to late, the demon already took her, her backpack is in the bathroom and she is not there," Piper said. Chris looked at her and said, "how are we going to tell Aunt Phoebe, this will hurt her more then anything." "I really do not know right now, I wish that I did know. Piper would you go check Patricia out of school, I do not think it is a good idea for her to go to school today. "Sure, want me to get Penny also" Piper said. "No, I do not want her to know yet and do not till Phoebe right now, we will tell her later on. "Can we leave to, next period I have a class with her, I do not really want to see that empty seat beside me right now," Wyatt said. "Sure, just do not go home right now, since Phoebe is home," Cole said. "They shimmered or orbed back to Patricia's elementary school and Piper checked out Patricia and then went back to the high school and checked out Wyatt and Chris. Cole went back to his office and tried to concentrate for the rest of the day, knowing that his daughter was gone and that his wife would be devastated as well as him.  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter Melinda has to make a choice, and what will that choice be. What will the Source force her to do? Please read and review to find out what happens next. 


	3. Making A Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I do not own the three musketeers either. I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have been trying to get the format right, but it does not always do this for some reason. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: I am not sure what Cole's mother's demonic name is so I am going to make it up. If you know it, please review and tell me. I think that she was already dead on the show, but for this she is going to be alive.  
  
The Underworld  
Melinda woke up in the underworld. The last thing that she remembered was being hit by an energy ball and that was it. She looked around and discovered that she was in a prison in the underworld and was bound by chains. She tried shimmering out but she could not, all she could do was wait to see what happens next. She just hoped that her family would know to look for her and to rescue her soon. One thing she knew was that she wanted to get out alive. Two demons finally came over and one said, "good you are awake" and opened the cell doors. They took her and brought her to the Source. She could not see his face but knew that he was the Source of all Evil. "Kneel" the hooded demon said. "Never," one of the guards hit her in the back and she collapsed onto the floor. "What are you waiting for why don't you just kill me right now" Melinda said. She did not want to sound scared in front of the Source. "I am not going to kill you Melinda, I will give you a fate maybe even worse then death for you. You have a choice of turning evil, it would be best if you picked evil," the Source said. "I will never become evil, so get ready to kill me, because that will never happen. "Even to save your sisters Melinda. Imagine it being your fault that they died. Penny and Patricia can protect themselves better then you think. Penny might but you know as well as I know that Patricia cannot really protect herself. She cannot even shimmer two feet; one of my low level demons would be able to kill her without any trouble at all. What about your little sister that has not even been born yet, she wont be strong enough to protect herself either. Imagine it being your fault that your sisters are dead. How do you think that your parents and the rest of your family would feel about that? You had given out there death sentence and you could have stopped it, but you didn't. That Melinda would be a fate worse then death don't you think. How could you live with yourself that you did this, that you alone could of saved them' the source said smiling. "You wouldn't" Melinda said. "Oh, but I would Melinda, I would. You have until tomorrow morning to decide if you will turn evil or your sisters die. "I've made my decision. I will turn evil do what you ask, but you have to promise not to kill my sisters or I will not do this," Melinda said. "Fine, we have a deal. I knew that you would make the right choice." "Belza, take Melinda to where she will be living right now," the source said. A young looking female demon came out of the shadows and said "yes, my lord and bowed to him. "Come with me Melinda, we have much to do" Belza said.  
  
Concluding Info: In the next chapter Phoebe finds out that Melinda is gone. How are they going to tell her, and how is she going to deal with it. 


	4. Trying to find her

Cole had been in the underworld for a few hours and could not find Melinda anywhere. He wondered where she could be and if she was alive. He was not sure if Phoebe would be able to survive this after loosing so many people particularly to magic. He hoped that Melinda would be home when he got home but he knew that most likely she wouldn't.

He shimmered to the club and saw that Piper and the kids were still there. "Have you found out anything" Piper said. "No, I can't find her anywhere in the underworld, if she's down their they found a good place to hide her. Has Leo found out anything do you know" Cole said. "I can't sense her anywhere, that means that she is in a different plane or underworld or-" Leo said. "Don't you dare say that Leo, she is alive we just have to find her, understand me" Piper said. "I'm so sorry but we have to be open to that possibility. Piper and the girls were crying while the guys were also struggling not to cry.

"I need to go tell Phoebe, we can't hide this from her forever," Cole said shimmering to the manor. Phoebe was in the kitchen eating some ice cream when she saw Cole come in. She smiled and said "I called your office but they said you were out. We're having another girl." She saw his saddened face and she said "I know you wanted a boy but-."

"I don't know how I'm going to say this" he said. She was very concerned now because he never hesitated and got straight to the point. "Is something wrong, is everyone ok, where are the girls," she said very worried. "Patricia and Penny are fine physically but Melinda, she's gone. Patricia had a premonition about her being kidnapped by a demon. I spent most of the day searching for her in the underworld, she is not there. I can't find her anywhere and Leo can't sense her anywhere here," he said softly.

"I don't understand Cole, she can't be gone. We have to find her, get everyone here now" Phoebe said shaking. He went to go get the others. They appeared in the kitchen and noticed that Phoebe was not there. They finally found her in the attic, casting spells ignoring them completely.

They tried everything they could think of and nothing was working. "Why isn't working we have cast every spell that we know of and nothing is working" Phoebe said crying. "I don't know Phoebe" Cole said. They didn't know what to do next.


End file.
